


The Fun In Finding Out

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he’s so easy to read, but not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun In Finding Out

The rest of the pack had already left Derek’s apartment, but he knew Stiles was on the balcony, so he walked out into the cool night air. 

Stiles looked him up and down, asking, “I’m pretty good at translating your eyebrows, but I’m never sure with this one. Is it the _you’re still doing that, Stiles?_ or is it the _let me have one of those_?” Derek rolled his eyes and held out his hand as Stiles smirked up at him and handed him a cigarette. 

“You think I’d have to ask? I could smell it on you before you even came inside, dumbass”, Derek responded as Stiles leaned close to light the cigarette for him, seemingly not even a little offended by being called a dumbass. For Derek, it was like a pet name. A term of endearment.

“Why do you still give me shit about it? I mean, if you’re just as likely to have one as I am-”

“First of all, I’m _not_ just as likely as you are, I only smoke with you, and even then only about half the time. Second of all, I could suck these down all day and not have to worry about lung cancer. Unlike you”, he finished, pinning Stiles under one of his superior gazes. 

Stiles took another drag and stared out into the night sky. All these years, and he’d learned how to read Derek like a book, to stare right through that fake poker face of his and see what was underneath. _Most_ of the time. In a way it was frustrating that sometimes he still couldn’t figure out what Derek was thinking, but at the same time, it was intriguing. Not much fun in knowing every single thing there is to know about someone; not even someone Stiles loved as much as he loved Derek (and knew Derek loved him right back). 

Better to leave a little something to wonder about every now and then. 

Throwing the rest of his cigarette over the edge of the balcony, Derek interrupted Stiles’ thoughts. “What’s going on in that brain of yours, babe?”

Stiles knew he was still capable of creating a little intrigue for Derek, which made him feel a little better. “Mmmm, nothin’. Well, okay, not really nothing exactly. Guess I was just thinking about you. And me. How sometimes we can read each other so damn easily without saying a word, and sometimes we’re left guessing or asking.”

Leaning in and throwing what was left of Stiles’ cigarette over the edge to follow his own, Derek put his arms around Stiles from behind and whispered, “Don’t you think it would be boring if there wasn’t at least a little mystery still to be had?”

Not bothering to answer with words, Stiles turned himself around in Derek’s embrace and helped himself to a kiss. “I don’t think you and I could make this boring if we tried”, he said softly, easing the two of them together more closely so their bodies lined up just right. 

Just a minute of that had the next question out of Derek’s mouth, following a breathy moan. “You staying here tonight?”

Stiles just nodded into another kiss, as they backed their way off the balcony and into the apartment. 

Some things were always going to be clear as day. And that was really just fine.


End file.
